


Best Friends like our Dads

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Semi, Dog - Freeform, Eita is just ready to meet his best friend, Excited child, Gen, Holding baby Taiga, Meeting baby cousin, Tiger plushie, happy tears, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: They had to wait an extra two months to finally meet Taiga and the moment has arrived! Eita is excited to finally meet his new best friend.





	Best Friends like our Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this oneshot is part of Little Kitten Paws and this takes place a year after Semi is adopted! So if you're confused, go on and read Little Kitten Paws to understand what in the world is going on!
> 
> And yes I am aware it is not June 10th (￣▽￣*)ゞ I did not realize my beta had finished this on Friday. I was actually working on a report so I didn't even get a chance to look at the document. But hey, better late then never right ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ?

“Are we gonna seeing Taiga today, Mommy? Is it today?” 

“Yes, today is the day, Eita. Calm down.” Akaashi responded to a very eager Eita on the morning of June 10th. The child gasped as his eyes lit up, today was the big day he was going to meet his bestest friend!! Of course Satori was his most bestest best friend, but Tagai was different. They were going to be bestest friends because their Dads also were bestest friends, that’s what Eita always thought.

“Yay!! Sparky! Butternut! I get to see Taiga today!!” The child exclaimed as he rushed out of the kitchen to tell the dog and owl.

“Hoot!”

“Arf!” 

“Now, now Eita. We have to wait till Daddy gets back from his morning jog and then have breakfast. So just be patient for a little bit longer.” Akaashi responded as the child turned around and pouted. 

“But Daddy takes a super duper long time.” Well he was right there, Bokuto did take long jogs. Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle, Eita’s pouty face was adorable. 

“I know, love. But Daddy has to keep up with his workout while he’s off. But after he comes home and we have breakfast, we’ll go see Taiga. Now, how about you come help me make breakfast? You can put Butternut’s and Sparky’s food out.” That caught the five-year-old’s attention.

“Okay! Sparky! Butternut! Come get food!”

“ARF!” Sparky scooted up the owl with his snout and walked into the kitchen behind their tiny human. The blond giggled as Sparky sat down.

“Mommy! Look! Butternut is on Sparky’s nose!” 

“Oh would you look at that.” The former setter chuckled, yeah Sparky was a funny dog and has always done that with the owl. Though at the beginning, the owl didn’t like it so much. In fact, he hated it and would pick at Sparky’s snout quite a lot. But the dog didn’t seem bothered by it, because he kept doing it and eventually, Butternut got used to it.

Sparky never learned.

“HEY, HEY, HEY! GUESS WHO’S BACK FROM HIS JOG!” Bokuto’s voice came half an hour later just as breakfast finished cooking. Eita gasped as he rushed toward the front door to greet the wing spiker, who was removing his shoes when his son rushed up.

“It’s about time Daddy!” 

“Oya? What are you talking about?” Bokuto smirked. 

“Come on and eat so we can go see Taiga!” Eita responded as he tried to pull Bokuto to the kitchen, but the child was a tad bit too small for his professional athlete father, who didn’t even move an inch.

“Well someone’s eager to go see baby Taiga.” The wing spiker chuckled as he stood up and picked up his son. “Alright sports! Let’s go eat! I’m just as excited to meet him as you are!”

It was true, Bokuto was elated to meet his godson for the first time!

* * *

“Hold Taiga’s gift very tight, Eita. We don’t want to lose it.” The child looked up and nodded, hugging a box very close to it’s chest. Eita insisted to hold his gift to Taiga, because he wanted to give it to him!

“He’s so proud.” Bokuto chuckled as Akaashi nodded. 

“Of course. He picked Taiga’s gift out all by himself.”

“Yeah and Taiga is gonna love it a lot!” The child smiled as he turned around to his parents.

“I’m sure he will, sports.” Bokuto agreed as they walked up to Kuroo and Kenma’s house. “Alright sports, you ready?”

“Yeah! I’m ready to see Taiga!”

“Alright, let’s go in.” Bokuto said as he opened the door. “HEY, HEY, HEY!”

“Come on in!” Kuroo called out as he walked into the foyer to see the family removing their shoes. Eita was the first and rushed over to his uncle, holding the present up to him.   


“This for Taiga! Where is he??” The eager child asked.

“He’s in here, Eita.” Kenma called out as the little blond rushed into the living room. Kuroo smiled as he watched his nephew hurry into the living room. He turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi, who both smiled at him. 

“We better follow him. Come on, Taiga is waiting for his Uncle Bo and Uncle Keiji.” 

“Oh we’ve been waiting just as long as he has.” Akaashi responded as they walked into the living room. They found Eita at the entrance of the living room, holding the box close to him as the three adults came up. 

“What’s wrong, kiddo? You nervous?” Kuroo asked as Eita looked up and shook his head. 

“I’m waiting for Mommy and Daddy because they super duper excited for Taiga like me and Daddy is super duper uper excited more than Mommy and I.” Eita responded as Kuroo blinked at the blond and then back to the couple behind him.

“I tried to get him to come in, but he said he wanted to wait for his Daddy to see Taiga first.” Kenma chuckled as he rocked Tagai. 

“Well what are we waiting for then sports? Let’s go see him.” The child nodded as he took his Father’s hand and walked into the living room. Akaashi and Kuroo behind them as they walked up to Kenma, who smiled and sat up from the rocker.

Kenma uncovered the baby boy, who looked right at the three of them. Bokuto gasped, Akaashi smiled and Eita stared in awe. Golden eyes stared back at them as he wondered, who these strangers were.

“Oh my god, hey there buddy. We’ve been waiting for a long time for you.” Bokuto smiled as Taiga blinked at him, but smiled. “Oh you look like your Daddy so much!”

“Burps like him too.”

“I’m not surprised by that.” Akaashi said as he looked back to Kuroo, who just shrugged. Eita giggled as Taiga looked over at Eita.

“Do you see cousin Eita, Taiga? He’s been waiting for you too, haven’t you Eita?” Kuroo asked as he squatted down next to Eita, who nodded. “Eita, do you want to give Taiga his gift?”

The child nodded. The middle blocker was handed the box and opened it up and pulled out a blue tiger plush. “Oh my god this is adorable. Kitten look.”

“I picked it out for, Taiga. All by myself.” Eita smiled with pride as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Did you now?” Kuroo asked as Kenma took the plush to show the baby boy. “Well I bet Taiga is going to love it.”

“He’s smiling at it.” Kenma commented. Eita gasped as he looked to see his baby cousin smiling at the plush. 

“Do you like it, Taiga? I picked it out just for you because you’re my bestest friend and we are gonna be like our Daddies, because they best friends!” Eita asked at the little one, who looked at the child and smiled at him. “Uncle Kuroo, is he gonna talk?” 

“He’s too little to talk yet, kiddo. He’s going to have to learn how to talk in a couple of months when he gets bigger. But he’s smiling and that means he loves your gift.” Kuroo explained as Eita nodded and smiled at his baby cousin. 

“Do either of you want to hold him?” Kenma asked while he looked up to Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Keiji, how about you go first!” The wing spiker smiled toward his husband. Akaashi was caught a little off guard, wondering why Bokuto would suggest he go first.

“Kotaro, why don’t you-”

“Come on, hold him first. I can wait a bit longer.” 

“Can I hold Taiga?” Eita asked up toward his parents.

“You can sports, but you can go next okay?” Bokuto responded while looking down at his son, who nodded. Akaashi sighed softly and nodded toward Kenma.

“I’ll hold him first.” It hasn’t been that long since he last held a baby, so holding Tagai wasn’t his first rodeo. The former setter smiled down at his little nephew, the little boy smiling up at Akaashi. How golden his eyes were, he couldn’t believe.

“He has your eye’s, Kenma. They’re so beautiful.” Akaashi commented as he stroked Taiga’s cheek.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Kenma smiled as Eita climbed up onto the couch and sat next to Akaashi, getting another look at Taiga. 

“Do you see him, kiddo? Whatcha think?” 

“I like him. He’s really tiny.” 

“Yeah, he is tiny.” ‘ _ Yeah, he’s about doubled in size since he was born. _ ’ Kuroo agreed. 

“Eita, are you ready to hold Taiga?” Akaashi asked a few minutes later and the child nodded his head as his eyes lit up.

“Alright, sports. Lay back on the couch and hold your arms out. You need to support a baby’s neck because he’s not strong yet, okay?” The wing spiker explained as the blond nodded. Akaashi then placed the baby into Eita’s arms. The adults smiled as Eita’s eyes widened and a smile crossed his face as he held his baby cousin in his arms. 

“Would you look at that, you’re holding your baby cousin.” Kenma smiled as the child nodded. Taiga looked up to who was now holding him and blinked, but EIta smiled back at him. 

“I’m Eita and I’m gonna be your bestest friend!” Taiga yawned and began to close his eyes. “Is it naptime, Uncle Kenma?”

“I guess it is. You know, Taiga loves to nap as much as you do, Eita.”

“Oh? Really? I like to nap too, Taiga.” But the little baby was already asleep by the time Eita spoke to him. “Naps are fun. I love you Taiga!” The child kissed his baby cousin’s forehead. Let’s just say, arrows went through everyone’s hearts, seeing how precious that was. 

“Okay Eita, give Daddy a turn.” The child nodded and looked up to Bokuto as he picked up the sleeping baby.

“Hey there little guy. We’ve been waiting for you, nice to finally meet’cha.” Bokuto spoke to the sleeping baby. “Your Dad and I are real buds. And I know you and Eita will be great buddies in the future.”

Akaashi smiled, he never knew he would see his husband holding a newborn. How excited he’s been to finally see it happen after so long.  

“Mommy? Why are you crying?” Eita’s voice came, cutting the former setter’s thoughts. Huh? Crying? Touching his face, Akaashi felt his cheeks to be wet. Looking down at his son, who looked very concerned due to why the former setter was crying. “Are you sad Daddy took Taiga away?”

“No honey. I’m not sad, just...just happy.” Akaashi responded as he hugged his son. Eita though wasn’t so convinced.

“But when I cry it’s because I’m sad. Why are you happy but crying?” The child asked while tilting his head. 

“Because these are called tears of joy, Eita. Happy tears.”

“Ohh. Are you happy we get to see Taiga?” 

“Yeah, I am.” ‘ _ That’s just one of many things, Eita. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited meeting of the new best friends and uncles! Remember if you're still confused, go on and read Little Kitten Paws.
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you at the end of June!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
